diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarian (Diablo II)
The Barbarians, ones of the members of any of several tribes on the fringes of civilization, rebuff the influence of those they see as soft and weak. Ceaseless clan warfare and the constant struggle to survive in the hostile wilderness are evident in the Barbarians' sturdy and powerful frame. Though perhaps lacking the sophistication of their civilized contemporaries, the Barbarians have an acute awareness of their surroundings. Because of their shamanistic belief in the animal powers with whom they identify, the Barbarians are sometimes associated with stories of lycanthropy. In fact, they believe that they can improve their superb battle tactics by calling upon the totemic animal spirits to infuse themselves with supernatural strengths and abilities. Skills The skills are grouped into three categories: Combat Skills include abilities that you actively use during combat, Combat Masteries are permanent bonuses both offensive and defensive, Warcries are temporary buffs for the barbarian and the party and debuffs for enemies. Attributes Being a melee character, attributes are focused on physical attacks and a strong Life pool. Starting Attributes: * Strength: 30 * Dexterity: 20 * Vitality: 25 * Energy: 10 * Hit Points: 55 * Stamina: 92 * Mana: 10 Level Up: * Hit Points +2 * Stamina +1 * Mana +1 Attribute Point Effect: * 1 Vitality point gives 4 Hit Points * 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina * 1 Energy point gives 1 Mana Barbarian Builds The Barbarian is a brutish melee class, additionally with Warcries, Masteries and multiple Combat Skills available however, he may be very versatile and creative to play with. In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Barbarian. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "Beware, foul demons and beasts." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "There are many foes here…" (upon clearing the Den of Evil): " The Rogues are safe… for the moment." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "I shall meet death head-on." (upon killing Blood Raven): "Good riddance, Blood Raven." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "These magic stones are ancient!" (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This tree is one of a kind!" (upon reaching Tristram): "The land here is dead and lifeless." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain , you’ve got to get out of here!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "The stench of poison." (upon killing The Countess): ”Haha…this is reward enough!”’ (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "This monastery reeks with evil and corruption." (upon reclaiming the Horadric Malus): "I should take this to Charsi." (upon entering the Jail): "No one should ever be caged…" (upon entering the Catacombs): "So cold and damp under the earth…” (upon defeating Andariel): "Let the gate be opened!" Act II (upon killing Radament): " I've just about had my fill of the walking dead." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): " The sun has never shone here.” (upon shattering the Tainted SunAltar): " It is good to know that the sun shines again." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): " One could get lost in here…" (upon killing The Summoner): " Oh I hate staining my hands with the blood of foul Sorcerers! " (after killing Duriel and freeing Tyrael): " I've failed. Diablo has freed his accursed brother. The world remains at their mercy…" Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "Hmm…what a strange little statue.." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): " This holy blade does not belong in the hands of the '' Zakarum.” (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): ''"May this book lift the shadow from Kurast." (after defeating the High Council of Zakarum): " The dark powers here will no longer poison the land." (after killing Mephisto): " Maybe now the world will have peace." Act IV (upon defeating Izual): " Even fallen angels deserve freedom." (after slaying Diablo): " Eternal suffering would be too brief for you, Diablo!" Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): " The time has come to cleanse my homeland!" (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): " The siege is broken." (upon freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): " Ugh, a coward's hiding place." (after defeating Nihlathak): " A fitting death for a traitor." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "The guardians of Mount Arreat await." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): " The halls of the Ancients. Magnificent!" (after slaying Baal): " The Prime Evils are no more." Act V mercenary The Mercenary in Act V is a Barbarian Warrior who chose to fight beside you after you bravely rescued him during a quest. Barbarian mercenaries have the Bash and Stun abilities and can use Barbarian class specific items. They can equip either one one-handed swords or one two-handed swords but not both like the regular Barbarian. Gallery File:Wall18.jpg File:Wall03.jpg Trivia *The Barbarian in Diablo II hails from Harrogath, and was acquaintances with Malah and her son, Bannuk. Bannuk had a falling out with the Barbarian shortly before the Barbarian left Harrogath on his quest to destroy the Prime Evils. *If one were to consider the additions made available with Hellfire, the Barbarian would become a recurring class of choice throughout the trilogy. In that regard, he is the only class to have done so throughout the series. *The Barbarian went through the same trials of weaponcraft as his kin in his youth.The Art of Diablo *The designers of the Barbarian strove to give him a unique appearance from the "barbarian brute" stereotype of other fantasy settings. *The Diablo II Barbarian has been listed as a candidate for possible inclusion in Heroes of the Storm.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-01 *Kratos of the God of War franchise was originally going to have blue war paint but looked too much like the Barbarian in the game and was thus altered to a red tattoo.2012-12-17, Game Skinny References de:Barbar (Diablo II) ru:Варвар (Diablo II) Category:Diablo II Category:Act V Category:Barbarian Category:Heroes of the Storm